What if Every Wish Came True?
by A Solar Eclipse
Summary: Crossover with American Dragon:Jake Long. A magical wish granting talisman changes hands a few too many times. What happens in a world where any wish can come true? How will it affect the romances of the young? And what happens when there's no love left?
1. So it Begins

**Disclaimer: **_Kim Possible_ and _American Dragon: Jake Long_ both belong to Disney Animation Studios and Buena Vista Television.

**Warnings:** This story will contain relationships of heterosexual nature. If this bothers you, I suggest you stop reading now. It will also contain homosexual relationships. No described sex.

* * *

**What If Every Wish Came True?**

Chapter 1: So it Begins...

_Somewhere in the Amazon: Saturday July 28: 3.42pm_

Professor Adams was sipping his tea while on his expedition in the Amazon.

"Professor, we've found something!" a digger called from the nearby jungle.

The professor set down his cup and saucer and ran to where the workman had called from. As he looked into the latest hole dug on his expedition his eyes grew in amazement and joy. Sitting before him was the ancient box of the Chiu people.

_'If it's inside, I shall truly be the luckiest man alive!'_ Professor Adams thought to himself.

The workmen hoisted the small chest out of the ground. Professor Adams inspected the box for what seemed like hours. When he was finally ready, he carefully lifted the top of the box off the base. "Fantastic!" he screamed as his heart raced.

"Professor, pardon my curiosity, but what _is_ it?" A digger asked, interrupting Professor Adam's small jig. "I mean we've been out here digging for months, and you still haven't told us what we were looking for."

"I didn't want to take any chances," Professor Adams started, beginning to dance again. "You see, what we've uncovered-and what I've been searching for my entire professional career-is the Wishing Talisman. The Chiu people created it millennia ago. Once they learned their mistake in creating it, the tribal elders buried it in a secret location, leaving only a few clues to its actual location."

"But…what exactly does it do?" Another workman asked.

"It…" Professor Adams began before he was interrupted.

"…gets me what I want!" a strange voice called from behind the group.

Before Professor Adams could even turn around, a wave of green energy blasts were headed in his direction. He fell to the ground, the talisman flying in the air. Shego grabbed the small, stone-like object mid-air, landing with a front flip.

"Let's go Dr D," she said, jumping back into the jungle.

Professor Adams still lay on the ground as his team slowly emerged from the brush.

_Bueno Nacho, Middleton: Saturday July 28: 5.00pm_

"I can't believe they ran out of Nacos!" Ron Stoppable yelled. "This is un-just and not happening!" He bellowed in the direction of the counter. Ned just shrugged.

"Ron! Cut the drama and eat your rice," his best friend said.

"Yeah, okay KP. I mean, I was in the mood for 2,000 of something anyway," Ron replied.

Kim, slightly concerned at what her friend would have done if Bueno Nacho was not out of Nacos, bit into her burrito.

"Anything much in your love life lately Kim?" Ron asked in between grains of rice.

Offset by the question, Kim slightly choked. _'I thought he was gay.' _Kim thought while trying to recover from her choking. _'Is he interested in me?'_ she thought. "Um...no, not really," she said aloud.

"Oh, that's good. 'Cause you see, I think someone's interested in you!" Ron said with a smile.

_'Not you…not you…not you…'_

"Josh Mankey!" Ron blurted out, rather loudly. Even Ned turned to listen in.

Kim was taken back by this. She lost interest in Josh the middle of junior year. Ever since he lost the blond streak, something just didn't seem right about him. "What? No!" Kim protested.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's hot for you," Ron continued, eating some more rice.

"How do you know?" Kim asked, intrigued a little.

"Ever since I realized I was gay, my ability to pick up on other guy's feelings have improved," he retorted matter-of-factly.

"Oh Ron…" Kim started.

Just then the Kimmunicator beeped its happy little jingle.

"Problem, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Video hit on the site. I'm streaming it through," Wade said as he fumbled around on his keyboard. A video stream took over Kim's device. It was Professor Adams.

"Kim Possible, I need your help," he said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kim asked. Ron came over to her side of the booth to see what was going on.

"There was this lady with green hands. I'm afraid she's stolen something very important to me. Something where if it were in the hands of someone who knew how to use it could mean the end of the world!" the professor said before he was cut off.

"I lost the stream," Wade started, "but got GPS on the source. I'll send a ride in a few minutes."

"Please and thank you!" Kim said, turning off the Kimmunicator.

"What's Drakken up to now?" Ron asked, getting up.

"Same old, same old." Kim sighed. "Usual routine?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron sighed. "Fine! I'll get my falling pants."

"You rock." Kim said, pounding the table.

_An Electronic Store, Manhattan: Saturday July 28: 5.05pm_

"Oh, no! Trouble!" an elderly Asian man cried.

"What is it Gramps?" asked his dog.

"The Wishing Talisman…" he responded, nervously.

"Eh oh….," the dog began.

* * *

The story does take 1 or 2 chapters to get going. Once we hit chapter 3, you really get the real feel of it. Reviews are gladly accepted. Happy reading! 


	2. The Wishing Talisman

**Disclaimer: **_Kim Possible_ and _American Dragon: Jake Long_ both belong to Disney Animation Studios and Buena Vista Television.

**Warnings:** This story will contain relationships of heterosexual nature. If this bothers you, I suggest you stop reading now. It will also contain homosexual relationships. No described sex.

* * *

**What If Every Wish Came True?**

Chapter 2: The Wishing Talisman

"You really think the Wishing Talisman is in danger Gramps?" Fu-Dog asked, sounding concerned. Fu may not take all magic-related stuff seriously, but he did comprehend how important the Talisman was when it came to getting something you needed.

"I'm afraid so Fu," Grandpa said as he climbed off his stool and headed to the back room. Fu followed. Grandpa reached into his extra large sleeve and pulled out a cell phone. Dialing haphazardly, he eventually wound up with his grandson's phone number and heard his voice. "JAKE! Get here…NOW!" he yelled into the phone.

"Aw, but Gramps!" a voice on the other side protested. "Dragon training isn't for another three hours."

"Magical emergency. No time for arguing. You…here…now." Gramps insisted.

"And bring those friends of yours," Fu yelled into the phone as Grandpa was hanging up, not leaving time for more protests from his grandson.

On the other end of the now ended conversation, Jake Long was sighing as he put his phone away. "Gramps says I gotta go-like pronto," he said moping a little.

"Yo-that's totally whack dude," Trixie said, still clowning around on her skateboard.

"Def," his other friend Spud began. "Does he not understand that as a juvenile in the world today, a mind free of sudden changes is the only way to sculpt a growing kid?"

Trixie and Jake turned and looked at him. _'Oh, that mind of his-it never ceases to amaze me.'_ Trixie happily thought as she stared at Spud.

Jake was staring at Spud too, but not in the 'God I love him' way Trixie was. Instead, Jake was trying to figure out how those random, amazingly brilliant thoughts came out. "He said it was an emergency and to bring you two along. Come on."

_An electronics store in Manhattan: Saturday July 28: 5.13pm_

"The Wishing Talisman," grandpa began as he flipped through a book, "has been guarded by the dragons of this world for millennia. Out ancestors in the Chiu people created it back when they were still in the Amazon. It has powers that could change this world."

"Wait-why were the Chiu people in the Amazon? Shouldn't they had been somewhere in like Asia or something?" Trixie asked, confused.

"Not my problem," Grandpa stated quickly. He was obviously rattled by the situation. "The Chiu people created with the intent to help get their culture everything they needed." He flipped a few more pages in the ancient book. "The Wishing Talisman," he read, "was devised so that the holder could make an infinite amount of wishes, all of which would come true. There was no limit to the size of the wish."

"Whoa!" Spud yelled. "That could…like…totally change the world!"

"Exactly," Grandpa continued.

"And now it's in trouble? How do you know?" Jake asked, extremely curious.

"All dragons have the ability to sense danger once they hit a certain age." Fu explained. "Hasn't happened to you yet kid."

"But you do have something that most older dragons do not have: the ability to sense its location. The heart of the dragon is a skill that you can't work on, but will come around when the time is right," Grandpa continued to explain as he returned the book.

"Which-accordin' to my watch, should be in 3…2…1…" Fu said, counting down.

Jake touched his heart. Something did feel different. He could sense it.

"Go Jake, and get it back. It can only be safe here," Grandpa finished, still sounding extremely concerned.

Jake and his friends stepped outside. "Dragon up!" Jake exclaimed as he morphed into the mighty red dragon he usually became. Spud and Trixie climbed up on his back.

"Forgot one thing!" Grandpa yelled from the group Jake was now hovering above. "Do not think in wish form when you're near it! The talisman just needs to be near the person making the wish for it to work!"

"Gotcha G!" Jake yelled down, heading towards the Amazon.

"Think he'll get it Gramps?" Fu-Dog asked walking outside.

"I do hope so," Grandpa began. "I do believe he'll get it and more than he originally thought."

_Somewhere over Long Island: Saturday July 28: 5.15pm_

"Jake? What's wrong bro?" Spud asked from atop Jake's dragon back.

"It's my heart! Guys! I don't think the stone is in the Amazon anymore!"

"Well the where is it?" Spud asked.

"Kansas." Jake replied, turning around.

"Wait-isn't it supposed to be the other way around? You know, like 'not in Kansas anymore?" Trixie pointed out.

Jake just kept flying.

_Drakken's Timeshare Lair, Kansas: Saturday July 28: 6.32pm_

Dr Drakken was pacing about his lair, giddy as ever Dr Drakken could be. "Just think Shego! With the Wishing Talisman finally in my grasp, I shall finally be able to rule the world!"

"You know, would it ever cross your mind to start off smaller?" Shego asked mockingly, looking up from her magazine.

"Huh? Why would I want to do that?" Drakken asked moving towards her.

"Well I mean think about it," Shego started, throwing down her magazine. "You always try to take over the world, yet you never get it. Why don't you start with taking over Texas?"

"What's in Texas?" Drakken asked, extremely confused.

"The potential of your own country," Shego stated. Many people did not realize Shego had an amazing comprehension of history. Drakken was definitely one of those people.

Drakken, hurt emotionally by Shego's put downs, thought silently something to himself. Shego opened her mouth to insult Dr Drakken again, but no words came out. Try as she might, she never could get anything to come out. Frustrated, and having an idea this had something to do with the Wishing Talisman, she pointed her green energy hands at Dr D.

He let out a small "Eep!" and followed it up with "I wish Shego could talk again!"

"UUUUUUNGH!" bellowed through the lair as Shego was granted the ability to talk again mid-word. She stopped her attack and instead, changed her mood to that of an amazed one. "Whudda know? It actually works."

"Well of course it does. I didn't want you to steal if for nothing!" Drakken retorted, very proud to have beaten Shego at mind games again. "Now, I shall make my wish!"

"Does it always have to be a huge production?" Shego groaned.

"Hold your tongue-you're ruining my moment!" Drakken began.

"Oh, sorry-I wouldn't want to do that," came an all too familiar voice.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken exclaimed, surprised, yet again.

"And Ron Stoppable!" Ron cried.

"Oh, yes, the gay buffoon…" Drakken said.

That was all too much for Ron. Drakken insulted him in the past in many various ways, but that comment just pushed him over the edge.

"Nobody uses that language with me!" He screamed before going to attack Drakken.

Kim watched him, slightly amazed. She couldn't watch too long because a blast of green energy missed her by only inches. "You wanna get _our_ party started?" Shego asked.

"Oh please! That line is so old," Kim retorted.

"Just go."

"I will," Kim quickly said before she started to fight.

* * *

I know, the story did take the first few chapters to get going. Once we hit the next chapter, you really get the real feel of it. Reviews are gladly accepted. Happy reading! 


	3. A Lucky Plan A Gliding Fortune

**Disclaimer: **_Kim Possible_ and _American Dragon: Jake Long_ both belong to Disney Animation Studios and Buena Vista Television.

**Warnings:** This story will contain relationships of heterosexual nature. If this bothers you, I suggest you stop reading now. It will also contain homosexual relationships. No described sex.

* * *

**What If Every Wish Came True?**

Chapter 3: A Lucky Plan; A Gliding Fortune

_Approximately over the Hudson Valley, State of New York: Saturday July 28: 6.35pm_

"Yo, Jakey," Trixie said, "Why does it seem like we've been flying for years?"

"Wait, you feel like that too?" Jake questioned, the startle in his voice obvious.

"It probably has to do with that whole college-thing I'm hearing about now," Spud suggested. He was too right. "Anyways, think we'll be in Kansas soon?" he asked.

"Probably within the hour," Jake said aloud. 'I hope,' he thought to himself as he raced further towards the Wheat State, the Wishing Talisman senses in his heart tingling stronger every second. "I hope nothing's happening to the Wishing Talisman," he called over his shoulder.

"What could possibly be happening to it?" Trixie asked.

_Drakken's Timeshare Lair, Kansas: Saturday July 28: 6.36pm_

The fight between super-hero teenage fighting sensation Kim Possible and super-villain 30-something aged fighting sensation Shego was progressing nicely. The two were evenly matched, and the property getting destroyed didn't cost _that_ much money. As for their male counterparts, well that was a different story.

Ron was chasing Dr Drakken around the lair, and Dr Drakken was holding the Wishing Talisman out of Ron's reach. Computers were getting destroyed, chairs were falling over, and what looked like expensive lab equipment quickly became piles of rubbish on the floor, never to be used again.

Suddenly, one of Shego's green energy blasts zipped across the lair and passed directly in front of Drakken, stopping him in his tracks. This caused Ron to sort of "fall" into him, dropping the pair to the floor. On the way down, Drakken spun around trying to avoid landing on his stomach. Instead, he landed on his back with Ron now on his stomach, the two face to face.

"You know, with a good plastic surgeon and some light make-up, you could make those scars go away pretty quickly," Ron pointed out from his vantage point. "How many times do I have to tell you that before you go and do it, cutie?" Ron ruffled Dr Drakken's hair next-which usually pissed him off. The difference was this time, the hair ruffling distracted Dr Drakken long enough for Ron to grab the Talisman out of Drakken's grip and run off.

"SHEGO!" Dr Drakken yelled, pointing to Ron who was now half-way across the lair, heading towards the door. "He's got the Talisman!"

"I got it," Shego said, turning her attention to Ron. Kim turned her attention on Ron, too. She saw him wink and knew that somehow, he came up with a plan yet again that seemed to be going well.

Kim ran into Shego-quite literally-knocking her off balance, and giving Ron enough time to get to the door. What Ron did next confused even Kim.

Ron just stood there, back to the door. He looked Drakken right in the face—a face that was getting closer and closer—and stuffed the Talisman down the front of his pants, keeping his hand down there. "Wanna go down and get it?"

Drakken, more annoyed than angry, grunted. "Well," he began with a fake innocence in his voice, "if I gotta get what I want…" he said as he moved towards Ron's trousers.

When Drakken's hand was only inches (and a layer of denim) from the Talisman, Rob jumped aside just in time to watch a handcuff latch on to Drakken's wrist. Drakken was puzzled. Shego was puzzled. Kim was puzzled.

"Just what _did_ you want to get with this _minor_, sir?" the policeman asked Dr Drakken. "You're under arrest for sexually assaulting an underage child. You have the right to remain silent."

Shego was never one to hang around when police were present, so her disappearance was no surprise to Kim. In fact, Kim didn't even really bother going after her. Shego was smart enough to not even try going near the Talisman considering its current location. It wasn't worth it.

* * *

"So that was your plan the whole time?" a surprised Kim asked Ron as they headed to the local Bueno Nacho. Even a state like Kansas has one.

"Well…kinda…I mean I guess," Ron mumbled. Honestly, Ron had gotten lucky, but he wasn't about to let Kim know that.

Kim laughed. Ron may not be boyfriend material, but they were still pretty close friends. "Oh, hey, there it is. C'mon," Kim started, "my treat. I'm starved."

'Music to my ears,' Ron thought, as he kept his hand on the Talisman for safe keeping—in his pocket.

_Over the town of Bird City, Kansas: Saturday July 28: 7.00pm (local time)_

"You, dude, I think we missed it," Trixie said, looking at a map.

"Wait, where did you get a map from?" Spud wanted to know…so did Jake.

"Girls have their secrets," Trixie said aloud. 'And hopefully one secret can become a reality soon,' she thought, looking at Spud.

'Guys have their secrets too,' Spud thought. He just looked straight ahead, as usual.

"She's right—sort of," Jake said, turning around.

"She's right that girls have their secrets?" Spud asked.

"No…well, possibly? I mean she's right that we missed it. The Talisman's moving, but not very far," Jake yelled over his wing. "The faster we get this thing, the faster we can get back home."

"Well where do you think it is?" Trixie asked, now looking at the ground. "I don't see anything but circles down there!"

Jake stalled, and thought. "There!" he said, pointing to a circle in particular. "It's down there. Come on!"

The three zoomed towards the ground to get the Talisman back. 'I hope this is worth it,' Jake thought to himself.

* * *

Miss me? I bet you have.

I'll be honest, the most likely way this is going to get updated is if I get pestered. I'll feel guilty for not giving you guys more to read. So reviews, e-mails, anything you can think of to get my attention—at least now I've got the whole plot worked out. Happy reading!


End file.
